


Baby it’s cold outside

by TheTruestMoose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, i know it seems like I’m late with it but hear me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruestMoose/pseuds/TheTruestMoose
Summary: Okay so it has been snowing like a bitch around here and we have like 20 cm of snow, so obviously I felt inspired to write something gay to warm myself from the meting snow that is currently in my clothes.





	Baby it’s cold outside

“Darlin’ please, I promise that I don’t mind”

“I’m FINE McCree”

The team was on a mission trying to find a new Talon base somewhere in Sweden. Considering that it’s in the north, and not mentioning Torbjörns and Brigitte’s stories, they all knew that it’ll be cold. What they didn’t expect however was 12 inches of snow and -9°C outside. 

And for Hanzo this was terrible news. 

Hanzo was known around the base for always feeling cold wherever he was. No matter how hard the heaters were working to warm the place up, the man was still cold. Another thing was that the jacket he was forced to wear limited his movement an extreme amount. He wasn’t able to pull his arm back all the way when he wanted to shoot, and it made noise whenever he moved. So a decision had to be made. 

Either he would stay with the jacket on, being useless to his team and pretty much defenseless, or he could leave the jacket but freeze to death. 

With a sigh, Hanzo took the jacket off. The cold hit him immediately, he shivered and moved his arms in an attempt to warm up. After slight adjusting to the ungodly weather, he ran back into the base.

Hanzo was actually starting to somewhat stand the temperature without shivering (somehow) and it would all be well if Genji wouldn’t have made himself a challenge called “how many snowballs can I hit my brother with”. So far he hit five. The last one had, unfortunately for Hanzo but a delight to Genji, hit him in the back of his neck. Hanzo’s first reaction was trying to grab it and get it off him, but the movement of his arm made it possible for the snow to fall into his shirt, earning a silent panicked scream from the man. He could hear Genji’s laughing in his comm while he was desperately trying to get the snow out. 

This is how they ended up in the current situation. After giving up on it and accepting his fate, he had looked out for Genji more throughout the whole mission. But there was one more problem. That snowball had reset all his progress on keeping warm and he was back to shivering. He tried to convince himself that he could still feel his fingers every time he grabbed an arrow but he wasn't doing it so well. And obviously, the local concerned cowboy had to find him.

“Where’s yer jacket?” Was the first thing he asked as soon as he saw him, earning an eye roll from the man.

“It was limiting my movement, I couldn’t wear it.”

“Darlin’ you’ll freeze to death. Yer shivering like a leaf. Here-“ after hearing some shuffling, Hanzo turned around to see what McCree was doing. He was taking off his serape. Hanzo’s eyes widened.

“No no no, it’s alright” he said immediately, taking hold of Jesse’s arms to stop him. “I’ll survive.” McCree chuckled at that.

“Yeah I know that, but you’ll still be cold. Really, take it, I don’t mind.” 

All his protests seemed to fall deaf on the cowboys ears as he took his serape off and wrapped it around Hanzo’s shoulders. It was really warm. ‘Obviously it is’ Hanzo thought to himself, ‘the man is like a living furnace’. He muttered a small thanks in return, subconsciously wrapping the warm fabric closer around himself. Jesse smiled fondly at him, patting him on the back. 

“Don’t mention it sweet pea, now go kick some ass.” He said with a wink and walked off into the snow where faint gunshots could be heard. A warmth bloomed in his chest and started spreading through his body as he grabbed the red material even closer around him.

The serape limited his movement too, but not as much as the jacket did. He knew it would earn endless teasing from Genji, but for the sake of keeping warm (and keeping the serape, which Hanzo would never admit out loud, but was pretty comfortable) he’ll wear it. 

“It suits you” Angela had said smugly as she passed him in one of the halls. She was one out of two people who knew of his… current situation including McCree. He accidentally blunted it out during a checkup, before making her promise that she wouldn’t tell anyone. And she never did, but she would smirk knowingly at him wherever she saw the two of them. 

The other one was Genji, who always seemed to know about it, and always  
tease him for it. It was only playful teasing, the kind to just be annoying or mildly irritating, but Hanzo never knew what gave him away so quickly. It was possible that Genji knew before Hanzo did, considering how early the teasing began and how he didn’t understand it at first.

* * * * *

After the mission was done and the base was under control everyone stared returning to the ORCA. When Hanzo walked out one of the buildings he could hear someone walking towards him. He turned his head quickly to make sure it wasn’t a Talon agent, but he was met with the sight of McCree shuffling through the snow which made him relax. Until McCree’s leg got slipped on ice under the thick layer of snow, making him lose his balance and almost fall over. Hanzo tried to fight back his laughter, but failed. Jesse joined him almost immediately. He reached out to him and grabbed Jesse by the hand, pulling him up.

“Thank ya kindly darlin’. Warmer?” He asked when he regained his ability to stand.

“Yes, thank you.” Hanzo replied, silently hoping he didn’t have to return the serape just yet. He was about to continue walking when he realized that Jesse was still holding his hand, quite tightly may he add.

“Yer hands are like ice!” He exclaimed while reaching out to grab his other one, but stopping himself, realizing that his metal arm probably won’t help. He quickly pulled of his glove and gave it to Hanzo who declined it at first, but McCree's pleading starting made him take it anyway.

“I uh… I only have one.” Jesse said, looking at the ground in thought. He only needed one, it’s not like his prosthetic felt any cold.

“That’s okay, I appreciate it anyway McCree-“ he was cut off by Jesse grabbing his gloveless hand with his real, oddly warm one. 

“There, now we’re both warm.”

“Oh. I suppose so”

How in god's name he managed to say that so calmly was beyond him, as he was currently screaming internally as he felt his face getting warmer. At least he could blame the cold for that.

“Let’s get to the ORCA and warm you up” he said as he pulled Hanzo behind him, holding his hand tightly as they walked towards the aircraft.

This was nice. Hanzo could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Also no I don’t have a thing for McCree giving Hanzo his serape, I swear-


End file.
